


Anon's Gameindustri Adventure 1. Awakeneping

by GlassArmour



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassArmour/pseuds/GlassArmour





	Anon's Gameindustri Adventure 1. Awakeneping

I don't know when I drifted to sleep. I didn't think I could go back to sleep after being out like a light for hours. I sat up; my migraine had lessened to a dull pain by now. Thankfully, I had woken up calmer than I had during the night, so I could focus on what happened to me.

I am in Gameindustri. Compa's living-room-come-nurse's clinic to be precise. The clock above the sofa said it 8:24 in the morning. Putting aside the small bit of pride I felt at waking up sometime in the morning for a change; I focused my energy on the impossible task at hand: getting out of bed.

Pulling back the bedsheets (which were a rather cosy shade of pale orange) I saw I was still in the clothes I was wearing before I was teleported in; a pair of old jeans and a plain green top. A small part of my brain-which was hastily making notes on a to-do list-said that these clothes wouldn't do a thing if I decided to start fighting monsters. With both feet on the ground, I pushed myself off the bed and stretched. Luckily, I was only a little stiff.

I turned my attention to my roommate. Looking over to the sofa, IF was using her large coat as an impromptu blanket. Seeing IF at peace like this was rather cute. I had always had a soft spot for her before I was brought through to this world. I pulled the emergency stop lever on that train of thought as IF stirred awake.

"Uh, Good morning;" I ventured.  
IF gave a large yawn, causing me to stifle a yawn of my own  
"Er...Oh! You're up! Good morning. Don't move; Compa will want to look you over before anything else;" Putting her coat on, she made her way to the door opposite the clinic side of the room, which presumably led to a kitchen and then perhaps to Compa's own bedroom.

I didn't have to wait long until Compa burst into the room, first-aid kit in one hand, her trademark oversized syringe in the other. Throwing both onto the sofa, she put her hands on my shoulders and forced me to sit back on the bed.  
"How do you feel? Do you have any aches or pains? Are you running a fever? Do you feel shivery? Is your nose running?" These were the only questions I could understand in the barrage of queries she asked me as she looked me up and down.  
"Calm down, Compa. Let the guy breathe;" IF said as she returned to the room. Pulling back, Compa clasped hands and looked at me with her amber eyes; full of genuine concern for this complete stranger. I couldn't do anything except be honest.

"I...I had a migraine earlier in the night, but now it's only a dull headache." I decided it was best to play dumb here, and ask my own set of questions. "Who are you two? Where am I? Was it you two that saved me?"  
"That's good to hear;" Compa was visibly relieved. My name's Compa, and this is Iffy."  
"IF. But I suppose it's alright for you to call me Iffy."  
"Nepnep and Blanc were the ones who saved you. Oh! That reminds me! They'll want to see you! Can you walk alright?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well let's not keep them waiting then!"  
"Uh Compa, they're already-"  
But IF's warning was too late. As Compa opened the door, someone got a faceful of door and let out a surprised  
"Nepu!"


End file.
